1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of the scaling techniques for increasing the density of a semiconductor device, a multi-gate transistor has been suggested. The multi-gate transistor is obtained by forming a fin-shaped silicon body on a substrate and forming a gate on the surface of the silicon body.
The multi-gate transistor can be scaled because it uses a three-dimensional (3D) channel. In addition, the current control capability can be improved without the need to increase the gate length of the multi-gate transistor. Moreover, it is possible to effectively limit and/or suppress a short channel effect (SCE) in which an electric potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage.